Girl next door
by SweetPea88
Summary: Kim is having a bad week, she thinks she might lose Tommy to Kat, what does he have to say? My first MMPR fic so if there are burns...scorch lightly. please R


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of these characters or the song: Girl next door from Saving Jane…I just thought the song went perfect with the whole Kat/Tommy/Kim thing that I had to write about it._

Kim Hart was having a rotten day; it didn't start that way though. She was having an awful week to begin with, ever since she had given away her powers to Kat she felt like a bother around the others. Sure she still hung out with everyone and helped them beat Rita whenever she could but with little powers except her Ninjetti powers that for some unknown reason wouldn't leave her even though she had no power to back it up.

As she walked towards her locker she stopped at the bottom of the stairs when she saw Tommy putting things in his locker from his shoulder bag resting on the floor. All she could do was smile. He was always there for her through thick and thin, and even with her powers leaving her he made her feel like she had unlimited powers.

She stood there and looked down at what she was wearing and tried to smooth the wrinkles that decorated her knee-length white skirt, straightened her pink flowered peasant top and tucked the stray strand of hair behind her ear before taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. She walked slowly and with a shy look on her fair skin. She approached him and lightly tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around he was smiling lovingly down at her.

"Hey beautiful, you look gorgeous," he said as he put his binder on the floor and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips sweetly. Like all his kisses they left her breathless and wanting more. He held onto her hand as he picked up the discarded binder and placed it in his locker before stuffing his bag in it as well. He closed it behind him and they started walking down the hall, as they turned the corner they saw Kat walking towards them in a gorgeous pink summer dress and her hair swept up in perfect tresses. She approached Tommy and Kimberly with a sly look in her eyes.

"Hey Tommy," she said in big smiles as she stopped inches from him. She looked towards Kim with a petty look in her eyes and murmured lowly "Kim," before twirling out of their way leaving a trail of flowery perfume in her wake. Tommy looked behind him and smiled politely.

"Hi Kat," waving 'hi' with his free hand before leading Kim down the hallway towards the cafeteria.

_Small town homecoming queen  
She's the star in this scene  
There's no way to deny she's lovely  
Perfect skin, perfect hair  
Perfumed hearts everywhere  
Tell myself that inside she's ugly  
Maybe I'm just jealous  
I can't help but hate her  
Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her._

Ever since the first day that Kat had transferred to "Angel Grove High' Kim couldn't help but feel outshined, outweighed and outsmarted by the bombshell blond with the to-die-for-accent that sent all men to their knees.

She sighed and looked around her as she saw all the guys look Kat's way and they all had puppy-dog eyes.

Tommy looked towards his girlfriend with a worried look in his eyes.

"You okay Kim?" as he stopped in the Teen Center's doorway and held both of her soft small hands as she shyly met his gaze.

She put on a fake smile and waved it off with a small giggle. "Yah, don't worry," she said as she went up on the tip of her toes and kissed him lightly on the lips to prove it.

He smiled but he still wasn't fully convinced, lately all Kimberly Ann Hart seemed to be doing was sigh or look bummed. He knew she hated to feel useless, and it didn't help when she had to pass on her duty as the pink power ranger on to Kat unwillingly. Ever since that day it seemed she was always under the weather no matter what the day.

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door._

He led her to the balance beam where he always loved to see her perform her gymnastics and put both hands on her waist to lift her up slightly until she was sitting on it. She smiled a sad smile and he couldn't help but feel sad himself.

"You know you can trust me with anything right?" he asked as he ran his thumb over her knuckles gently.

"I know…it's just-" she was starting to say but caught sight of a pink dress and quickly put the gaze to her sandal clad feet where she noticed the soft pink nail polish was chipping on her left big toe.

Tommy looked as confused as ever when Kimberly stopped talking and lifted up his head to see what had prompted her to stop. Kat's smile seemed to brighten everyone's mood in the room as she came over to where Tommy and Kimberly were still holding hands and were obviously having a private conversation.

"Hey, Tommy, I just came over to thank you for helping me with my History homework last night, it really helped clear things up," she cooed, her accent hard and heavy that Kim felt like it was slapping her in the face every time the blonde opened her mouth.

_Senior class president  
She must be heaven sent  
She was never the last one standing  
A backseat debutante  
Everything that you want  
Never to harsh or too demanding  
Maybe I'll admit it  
I'm a little bitter  
Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her._

Kim closed her eyes to try and block out the tone Kat was using on Tommy, she scrunched her eyes tightly to try and block it out, really she did but it made her even madder than before.

"It was a pleasure, I'm glad it helped," he said wearing a smile, the same smile Kim saw he kept for her ever since they met 3 years ago.

"Listen I was wondering if I could pay you back for helping me by buying you a milkshake at lunch. You up for it?" she asked plainly aware that Kim had stiffened at Tommy's elbow and she was secretly relishing the feeling she had over the petite girl.

"Thank you for asking but there is no need," he said gallantly. Kat was about to insist when the bell rang indicating there first class of the day. Kat waved goodbye dreamingly at him and turned on her high heel and scampered off as if floating. Tommy shook his head in slight annoyance at the fact that she would purpose something like that when he was clearly dating another girl and that she was right beside him no less.

"You could have said yes you know," Kim whispered like a wounded animal; small and squeaky, still not meeting his eyes.

"But I didn't that's what counts. Okay, I have to jet to class, but come recess we're going to have a talk okay, I hate seeing you like this," he said loud enough for her to hear. He scooted off the beam and kissed his girlfriend lovingly on the forehead before tilting her head up and received another small smile from her before he sighed and walked off towards his class while she stayed where she was sitting for a few minutes because all she needed to do was change into her school gym clothes.

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door  
Oh and I'm just the girl next door._

Her whole class she stayed on the beam doing her routine she had planned for the upcoming competition. From beginning to end she executed every hand-spring, back flip, cart wheel and handstand with sheer perfection that had most of her class reeling. Even her teacher admitted that he was very impressed with Kim's talent. She showed little attention to their praise because all she was doing wasn't cutting it to her standards. All she was thinking while she catapulting through the air was that Kat could do better, that Tommy would see her as perfection and regard her as if she was a has-been.

_I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself  
I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else._

She was so deep in her own world that she didn't notice that the bell had rung an hour and 10 minutes later that while every one filed out to go change that she remained there and did another back flip on the beam. She landed it and flipped off the beam to terminate it with her arms in the air and her posture solid before she took a rest and fell on her butt un ladylike.

She turned her head startled when she heard a chuckle she knew too well that she blushed before getting to her feet and greeting Tommy.

"I love watching you do your routines, you know that?" he said huskily as he brought her in his arms and kissed her feverishly. He was the one to pull away and he chuckled again when he saw that Kim was all red and her eyes were still closed as if she were memorizing that moment.

"Sorry," she said as she came back to earth and smiled mischievously at him. "You're a really good kisser you know that?" she said as she traced her bottom lip with her index finger, it was slightly swollen. She looked down at herself an instantly felt subconscious that she was still wearing her gym clothes and that she smelt slightly of sweat. She stepped out of his arms and took a small step back. He looked at her with a curious eye and half-smiled.

"What's wrong?" he asked taking a step towards her breaking the distance.

"I haven't showered, I smell like sweat," she said and a blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Do you really think I care what you smell like?" he asked in between a laugh. She shrugged her shoulders sheepishly and whispered in a tiny voice.

"I just want to be perfect for you," she said lamely as the smile faded from his lips and he regarded her seriously.

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
I get a little bit, she gets a little more  
She's Miss America and... she's Miss America  
I'm just the girl next door..._

He lead her over to the mats where he sat her down and laid back so that they were holding hands and their heads were touching.

"Nobody's perfect Kim," he said in a whisper as she shrugged again to his response.

"Kat is," she mumbled. Tommy stiffened and got up to lean on one elbow as he looked down at her.

"Is that what's been bugging you? Katherine?" he asked as he regarded her blush then nodded almost shyly. "Kim that's ridiculous, even she has her imperfections, and why would you want to be like her? He asked as he brought his arm around his girlfriend and brought her close until she was basically attached to his hip and was forced to look at him.

"I don't know, it just seemed that if I was more like Katherine you might want me more, I just feel like since she's the new pink ranger that you might get bored of a was-been," she said and leaned her chin on his shoulder. She felt a little better now that she had gotten that off her chest.

"What in your right mind would make you think I would ever want a girl that basically weaseled her way in on the team, used her powers at first to get my attention and caused you so much pain?" he asked as she unconsciously traced circles and designs on his chest avoiding his glare.

"I don't know I guess with all that happening it took control of my life," she admitted.

"Kim, you are beautiful inside and out, there is nothing in this whole world that would make me want her over you, not in this universe or the next, okay?" he asked seriously and tilted her head up so her chin lifted and she glanced at his lips then at his eyes and nodded. He brought her on top of him and kissed her, pouring all the love he felt for her and she responded in every way he had hoped. Tongues danced around each other, hands went through hair and she kissed him back with as much fever as he gave her. When the need for air was too difficult to ignore they pulled back but stayed where they were.

"Are you okay beautiful?" he asked. She met his eyes and smiled a smile he hadn't seen in a long time.

I guess the girl next door does win after all, Kim thought as she kissed him again.

**A/N: **_thank you for bearing with me…just to say, if you haven't picked it up from the beginning, I loath the idea of Kat and the fact that Kim and Tommy broke it off (to me that letter was a setup meant to break them apart) hope you enjoyed it. _


End file.
